


I'll Show You How to Be Still

by Arcwin



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BAMF Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell's Braid, Duo is going out of his mind, He's driving Heero crazy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Stuck in a safehouse, What do two bored gundam pilots do when they have to stay put?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwin/pseuds/Arcwin
Summary: Duo and Heero are stuck in a safehouse awaiting their mission. Heero likes the quiet. Duo...not so much.





	I'll Show You How to Be Still

The clatter of dishes in the kitchen breaks Heero out of his thoughts, pulling his focus away from the mission plans on the table in front of him. He grits his teeth and tries to find his place again, reviewing the various exits in the room where the commanders are expected to be meeting. He considers the team, placing markers on the map where he wants each of them to be. He knows Wufei will complain. He always does. 

Another crash makes him slam his fist down on the table, knocking over two of the markers. Plates jostle into each other, the ceramic clacking loudly from the other room. He hears a muttered, “ _ Shit!” _

He waits, wondering if there will be more noise. 

Silence fills the room, and he takes a deep breath, relieved. Back to the mission. He rights the two markers and grabs his notepad, flipping to a new sheet. The pilot starts jotting down notes for himself, when--

_ Smash! _

“Goddamit!” Heero curses, slamming his hands flat against the table. He stands, knocking his chair over behind him, and glares at the kitchen. An unruly mop of chestnut brown hair appears above a pair of round, violet eyes peering slowly from around the corner of the wall. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Looking for a snack,” is the quiet, embarrassed reply. “I’m...bored.”

Heero fumes, his teeth clenched together as air whistles harshly through his nostrils. They’ve been cooped up in this tiny apartment for nearly a week, and while for him the solitude and silence is welcome, his roommate isn’t quite as appreciative. By the end of the first day, Duo was taking apart every cabinet and closet in the place in search of something to do. Of course, safe-houses aren’t known for their collections of board games and snacks, so the young man has become a whiny child while they wait for the mission.

Duo emerges completely from the kitchen, his braid swinging around behind him as he strides forward and plops down into the other seat at the table. “Whatcha doin’, Hee?”

Heero softens, his anger ebbing away as he looks down at the innocent eyes staring up at him. He knows this isn’t Duo’s forte. The man likes action, thrives in having too much to do and not enough time. In Heero’s mind, there’s plenty of mission prep to do, but that isn’t Duo’s idea of fun, and he knows it. He glances back down at the map on the table and gestures vaguely at it. “Planning,” he says, voice clipped. He’s still irritated, but every second spent with Duo’s attention focused on him chips away at his gruff exterior. He had no idea that there was anyone on the planet who could possibly make him so annoyed and yet pull such softness from him. 

Then again, he’s quite sure there’s no one on the planet quite like Duo Maxwell.

The self-proclaimed God of Death with the smiling eyes. The man who is one of the most feared Gundam pilots in the galaxy but who can’t pass a dog without dropping to his knees for face licks and head rubs. Duo lives at 200 miles an hour until he crashes in a sleep of the dead, snoring so loudly it rattles the walls. 

Heero hates him, sometimes. 

Other times…

He glances up at Duo, who’s twiddling with the marker for Wing Zero. He’s got a hand threaded into his long bangs, and his knee is shaking against the table leg, rattling the entire thing. His long fingers trace the lines of the marker, rolling it between them slowly. 

Placing a hand flat on the table, Heero stands and leans over the table, reaching out to his companion. Duo catches the movement in the corner of his eye and glances up suddenly, staring at Heero. 

There's a moment where they just look into each other’s eyes, a million unsaid words between them. Heero surges forward, knocking the spindly table aside as he pulls the other pilot to him. The map and markers scatter across the floor. Heero ignores it. 

Their mouths crash together, hands gripping and kneading, questing for something they never find. Heero twines Duo’s braid around his hand, possessive, and yanks his head back roughly.

Duo yelps, then whimpers as Heero’s mouth sucks at his exposed throat. His free hand sneaks up inside Duo’s tee shirt, fingers dragging against the young man’s sensitive skin.

Pulling his mouth over to Duo's ear, Heero says, “You're never still.”

Duo smiles while his eyes slide shut, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. “Show me how.”

“Oh, I  _ will _ .”


End file.
